8 Year's
by When Is This
Summary: Based on Goodbye Alex by Dulscar. 8 years after Justin left New York, He comes back.
1. 8 Years

**Authors Note: First story, it's based on Dulscar's, Goodbye Alex. Please review first story so… constructive criticism is welcome.**

**PS. I do not own WoWP, other people do.**

**PPS. Sarah is Bella Thorne, Jeff is Patrick J. Adams and Chloe is Michelle Trachtenberg, If you don't know who they are, use Google.**

Justin POV

It's been 8 year's since he has been in New York. 8 year's since his goodbyes. He has changed his name and made new friend's. So when his friend's blindfold him and take him on a plane for his birthday, it's a surprise to him there at JFK Airport. "Sarah, Jeff, Chloe, why are we in New York?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well, since we met you those years ago, whenever we mention New York you always smile." Sarah said with a innocent voice. "Are you mad John? I hate it when your mad, you always freak out." Jeff asked while texting on his phone. "C'mon! You can't be mad! Where in New frikin York!" Chloe shouted at him, loud enough that a few people looked a the foursome. "No! I'm not mad! It's just surprising!" John/Justin told them a little to quickly. "Good, now lets go explore!" Sarah shouted while taking his hand leading him to the bag pickup.

Alex POV

It's been 8 years since she last saw Justin that night. She remembered it as clear as day, but chose to hide it behind her mind. After she won the competition and became the family wizard. She is only in New York for there family reunion, which was never actually the full family, since Justin hasn't been to the reunions. They never ever found a trace to Justin, nothing.

Alex opened the door to the restaurant, crowded with people. "Alex!" Her parents shouted in unison. Where so glad to see you mija!" Her mother shouted in glee. "Me too mom and dad! Where's the rest of the family?" She asked in a slender hope Justin would be there. "Upstairs, tell them to come down here so we can go to Time Square!" Her dad shouted behind his back while he served an order.

Justin POV

"To Time Square please" Jeff told the Cabby. "Time Square! I love that place! That's were me and my family use to go for us to plan our trip!" Chloe shouted with glee. "So when you mean trip you mean shopping don't you." Jeff asked with a look of annoyance but his voice saying 'yay!' " How did you know Jeff?"

**AN: Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter, and review!**


	2. Time Square

**AN: To people who read this story, going to be on vacation till Saturday so, that's when I'll be able to post.**

**Alex POV**

"I love our family reunion's!" Max shouted in total glee. Alex thought of how much she loved there family reunions, not that much due to Justin never being there. She missed him so much, _If only I didn't take all the credit! He would still be here, hugging me, not angry at me, not gone…_ "Alex why are you crying?" Max asked with a worried look on his face. "What? Uh… allergies, that's all Max." She said sniffling. "Mija, I know your upset that he is not here, bit it wasn't your fault." Her mother said trying to console here of what happen that long 8 years ago, _"Hey, mom, dad, where's Justin?" Alex asked, coming down the spiral staircase in her families loft._

_Theresa and Jerry shot each other nervous glances and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Well?" Alex asked again, moving to stand in front of her parents, crossing her arms._

_"Alex, honey," Jerry said, standing up and putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Justin's moving out."_

_"What?" Alex screamed before realizing how panicky and needy it sounded and collected herself. "What, he couldn't take it that I won an award for something he didn't? Pfft, what a self absorbed-"_

_"Alex." her mother interrupted, "It's not just that..." she said, her voice trailing off._

_"Whatever. He'll get over it." Alex stated with a wave of her hand. "Now, where is he?"_

_Jerry furrowed his brow in concern, "We're not real sure. He, uh... he said he had something to take care of before he moved out and just kind of left..." _She remembered it as clear as day, "Mom it was my fault! If I didn't take all the credit, he would still be here!" She cried while bursting out in tears.

_Justin POV_

"Don't you love New York John!" Chloe asked him in a dreamy sigh. "Yeah, sure." John/Justin answered. "Are you still angry about us taking you to Now York for your birthday? You better not, because I payed for this!" Jeff said in a glare. " I'm not! Its just that-" There they where, his old family, all of them in fact, the whole family, Every cousin, uncle and aunt and etcetera. But he only noticed her, the person he has had so many memories with, the person who pushed him to the point of starting a new life, crying herself to death in Time Square.


	3. Chase

**AN: Hi! I just got back from vacation, went to the MGM Grand at foxwoods, it was AWESOME! Saw a Styx concert, anyways thanks to people who read this for reading my story.**

**Alex POV**

"Why? Why did he have to leave!" She blurted crying her eyes out. She loved him with all her heart, but he left. He left because of her. "WHY!" She screamed out to nobody I particular. She put her head up, wiping her tears from her face. She saw him, that man who left her all those years ago, Justin Russo, looking at her with a surprised face. "Justin!" She called out to him. He was wearing dark blue Jeans, a gray V neck shirt, and black Converse. She then saw a girl look at him, she had dark brown hair with blond highlights, a red top and blue Jeans on. Then he turned his head to another girl who had red hair, pink and purple bracelets on, a white jacket with a giant black peace sign in the middle and blue skinny jeans. A man looked at him and started to talk, he had dirty blond hair, a tan jacket, a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, a leather computer bag and black Converse. Justin started to speak then ran.

**Justin POV**

She started to look up. _Shit! She is gonna see me! What do I do, What do I do!_ "Justin!" She called out. "Is she talking to you?" Jeff asked with a confused face. "Hey guys, I'll meet you at the hotel ok?" Justin/John said, then ran like hell.

**Alex POV**

He's running. Not towards me, but away from me. "Justin! Wait!" she screamed and ran for him.

**Justin POV**

Running like hell, Justin ran, "Justin! Wait!" she shouted. He jumped over a taxi, pushed his way through a crowd, and ran to an alley. Running through the alleyway, he took a sharp turn and ran into garbage cans. "Oof!" "Justin, are you okay?" He heard a voice above him. He started to get up and move when he heard, "_Tomunan Kinesis!" _And saw a plastic bag full of trash come down on him and keep him there. "_This bag of trash is now not, a bag of rocks should fill it's slot!"_

**Alex POV**

"All they heard for a few minutes was silence. "Let me go Alex!" Justin said in a bit of a strained voice. "Why didn't you come back?"

**AU: Well, there is the third chapter! Hoped you liked it and if you didn't like my description of Justins friends, here are pictures!**

.

.

/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/michelle_


	4. Reunion

**AU: Hey! I just went for a morning jog, and I was like, what the hell I'll update. Any way since the links for Sarah, Jeff and Chloe didn't come up in the last chapter, hear they are now.**

.

.

/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/michelle_

**Justin POV**

"Why didn't you come back?" He heard a voice full of sadness, on the verge of crying. Justin let out a sigh. "I couldn't. After I left I changed my name and history, I vowed to leave it all in the pass." He said with his eyes closed. _"This bag of rocks is now not, a bag of paper should take its spot!"_ The weight on his chest became lighter so he could breath easier. "Thanks" Justin said taking Alex's helping hand to balance himself. "THWACK!" Alex's hand traveled like light to his cheek as he felt the stinging sensation. "OUCH! What did you do that fo-" Right then Alex gave him the biggest hug he has ever gotten. "I missed you so much!" Alex sobbed against is shirt. "It's ok Alex." He whispered in her ear, caressing her hair to make her feel better. After a few minutes Justin said "I should get back to my friend's." "Who were they anyway?" Alex asked him, loosening her grip. "They have been my friends since College." Justin answered like he never ran away and hurt Alex's feelings. "Co-college?" Alex asked thinking _Without me he has become a different person. _"Yeah after I left I met a man who was the Dean and he took me in." Justin said remembering the memory fondly. _Justin was walking through Boston, cold and hungry. It was about 11:00 PM and was raining hard. His arms grew tired from carrying his luggage around everywhere he went. Just then he heard a voice. "Boy, what are ya doin in this storm here!" A man in a coat asked. "Well, it's a long story that you probably wouldn't want to hear." Justin said starting to walk away. "I got time boy." The man said pointing to his car. "Why don't you come with me and let's get you dried up," Should I go? He could be a pedophile, Justin thoughts were broken by "Don't worry, I'm not a Pedophile, just a wizard" He said pulling out a wand out of his pocket. "You're a wiz-wizard?" Justin said in disbelief. "Yeah boy, got a problem?" he asked. "no, no. It's just that, I've had trouble with wizards before." "Tell me about it" So Justin told him the whole story, I mean the whole story, from finding out he was a wizard, to leaving his home. "Well you've had a rough ride so far, so, let me give ya a new start." The man said after listening to Justin's life story. "What do you mean?" Justin asked with curiosity, "How bout I give you a second chance, I give you a new name, a new record, a new life, and in return, you join my school." "What school is that sir?" Justin asked the man who gave him hope. He smiled. "I'm the dean at Harvard."_

**Alex POV**

"Why don't you see your family again?" Alex asked Justin. "I don't think I'm read-" "_A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with_ me!" "Why don't we go see our family?" Alex said. "Yes mam." Justin said in a trance like state. After walking back she took the spell off of Justin. "Huh? Where am I?" " Justin? Is that you?" Jerry and Teresa asked very stupefied. "Big bro!" Max screamed in delight tackling him with a hug. "Oh my god! Alex!" Justin screamed very angry for what she did to him. "My boy!" Jerry said going in to hug him for the first time in 8 years. "Mijo!" Theresa said crying tears of joy and running up to her son who she hasn't seen in 8 years. "We missed you so much Justin!" Max said with tears in his eyes. "me too, Maxie, me too." Justin said accepting the hugs from his family.

**AN: Thanks for people who read this and hopefully this was longer than the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Hi to people who read this story, thanks for actually reading, sorry for taking time to update and the chapters are small, I have family vacations, my friends want to hangout, cousins visiting, etc.**

**PS. Please review, constructive critism is welcome.**

**PPS. It keeps not posting the links to the other characters outfits, so they are on my profile.**

**Alex Pov.**

"So let's all go to the 21 Club!" Alex screamed in joy

now that Justin was back to there family. "Yeah Justin we

go there every family reunion!" Max said in glee. "I'm sorry

I can't go with you, I promised my self I would never come

back," Justin said with sadness in his eyes. _No! Why isn't he staying? It was 8 years ago!_

"What?" The family said all together with shock in there faces. "Justi-" "John. My name is John Smith now." Justin then turned on his heel walking away. A tear sliding on his face. "Justin!" Alex screamed at him running after him, but her father held her back. "Let him go, it's is choice Alex," Jerry said holding Alex's arms back, tears falling from his eyes. "Justin." Alex whispered as she fell on the floor, crying.

**Justin Pov**

He was walking away from his past, avoiding it, avoiding everything he left there. "Taxi!" Justin called. He opened the door to the taxi and got in. "Crowne Plaza please." He asked the cabbie. _Why did I walk away from my family? Why am I an idiot? Why?_

"Kid, were here." The obviously annoyed cabbie said. "Thanks" Justin said and gave him a 10. "Keep the change" He said and walked in to the lobby. "Ringgg Ringgg" Justin's phone started to ring "Hello?" "_Where are you man?" _Jeff asked over the phone. "I just got in to the lobby of the hotel." "_Thank god, we were so worried John" "_Okay, What room and floor are you guys on?" "_Room 191, floor 30"_ "Thanks, bye." Justin/John hung up the phone then proceeded to the elevator.

**AU: Sorry this was really short, I'm starting to have writers block.**


	6. Update

Iv'e moved 8 Years to my new account JohnWinchester, so that's where the updates are going to be.


End file.
